Hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection is a major health problem in both developed and developing countries. It is estimated that about 1 to 5% of the world population is affected by the virus. HCV infection appears to be the most important cause of transfusion-associated hepatitis and frequently progresses to chronic liver damage. Moreover, evidence exists implicating HCV in induction of hepatocellular carcinoma. Consequently, the demand for reliable diagnostic methods and effective therapeutic agents is high. Also sensitive and specific screening methods of HCV-contaminated blood-products and improved methods to culture HCV are needed.
HCV is a positive stranded RNA virus of approximately 9,600 bases which encode a single polyprotein precursor of about 3000 amino acids. Proteolytic cleavage of the precursor coupled to co- and post translational modifications has been shown to result in at least three structural and six non-structural proteins. Based on sequence homology, the structural proteins have been functionally assigned as one single core protein and two envelope glycoproteins: E1 and E2. The E1 protein consists of 192 amino acids and contains 5 to 6 N-glycosylation sites, depending on the HCV genotype. The E2 protein consists of 363 to 370 amino acids and contains 9 to 11 N-glycosylation sites, depending on the HCV genotype (for reviews see: Major, M. E. and Feinstone, S. M. 1997, Maertens, G. and Stuyver, L. 1997). The E1 protein contains various variable domains (Maertens, G. and Stuyver, L. 1997). The E2 protein contains three hypervariable domains, of which the major domain is located at the N-terminus of the protein (Maertens, G. and Stuyver, L. 1997). The HCV glycoproteins localize predominantly in the ER where they are modified and assembled into oligomeric complexes.
In eukaryotes, sugar residues are commonly linked to four different amino acid residues. These amino acid residues are classified as O-linked (serine, threonine, and hydroxylysine) and N-linked (asparagine). The O-linked sugars are synthesized in the Golgi or rough Endoplasmic Reticulum (ER) from nucleotide sugars. The N-linked sugars are synthesized from a common precursor, and subsequently processed. It is believed that HCV envelope proteins are N-glycosylated. It is known in the art that addition of N-linked carbohydrate chains is important for stabilization of folding intermediates and thus for efficient folding, prevention of malfolding and degradation in the endoplasmic reticulum, oligomerization, biological activity, and transport of glycoproteins (see reviews by Rose, J. K. and Doms, R. W. 1988, Doms, R. W. et al. 1993, Helenius, A. 1994)). The tripeptide sequences Asn-X-Ser and Asn-X-Thr (in which X can be any amino acid) on polypeptides are the consensus sites for binding N-linked oligosaccharides. After addition of the N-linked oligosaccharide to the polypeptide, the oligosaccharide is further processed into the complex type (containing N-acetylglucosamine, mannose, fucose, galactose and sialic acid) or the high-mannose type (containing N-acetylglucosamine and mannose). HCV envelope proteins are believed to be of the high-mannose type. N-linked oligosaccharide biosynthesis in yeast is very different from the biosynthesis in mammalian cells. In yeast the oligosaccharide chains are elongated in the Golgi through stepwise addition of mannose, leading to elaborate high mannose structures, leading to elaborate high mannose structures, referred to as hyperglycosylation. In contrast therewith, proteins expressed in prokaryotes are never glycosylated.
To date, vaccination against disease has been proven to be the most cost effective and efficient method for controlling diseases. Despite promising results, efforts to develop an efficacious HCV vaccine, however, have been plagued with difficulties. A conditio sine qua non for vaccines is the induction of an immune response in patients. Consequently, HCV antigenic determinants should be identified, and administered to patients in a proper setting. Antigenic determinants can be divided in at least two forms, i.e. lineair and conformational epitopes. Conformational epitopes result from the folding of a molecule in a three-dimensional space, including co- and post translational modifications, such as glycosylation. In general, it is believed that conformational epitopes will realize the most efficacious vaccines, since they represent epitopes which resemble native-like HCV epitopes, and which may be better conserved than the actual linear amino acid sequence. Hence, the eventual degree of glycosylation of the HCV envelope proteins is of the utmost importance for generating native-like HCV antigenic determinants. However, there are seemingly insurmountable problems with culturing HCV, that result in only minute amounts of virions. In addition, there are vast problems with the expression and purification of recombinant proteins, that result in either low amounts of proteins, hyperglycosylated proteins, or proteins that are not glycosylated.
In order to obtain glycosylation of an expressed protein, said protein needs to be targeted to the endoplasmic reticulum (ER). This process requires the presence of a pre-pro-or pre-sequence, the latter also known as signal peptide or leader peptide, at the amino-terminal end of the expressed protein. Upon translocation of the protein into the lumen of the ER, the pre-sequence is removed by means of a signal peptidase complex. A large number of pre-pro- and pre-sequences is currently known in the art. These include the S. cerevisiae α-mating factor leader (pre-pro; αMF or MFα), the Carcinus maenas hyperglycemic hormone leader sequence (pre; CHH), the S. occidentalis amylase leader sequence (pre; Amy1), the S. occidentalis glucoamylase Gam1 leader sequence (pre; Gam1), the fungal phytase leader sequence (pre; Phy5), the Pichia pastoris acid phosphatase leader sequence (pre; pho1), the yeast aspartic protease 3 signal peptide (pre; YAP3), the mouse salivary amylase signal peptide (pre) and the chicken lysozyme leader sequence (pre; CL).
The CHH leader has been coupled with hirudin and G-CSF (granulocyte colony stimulating factor) and expression of the CHH-hirudin and CHH-G-CSF proteins in Hansenula polymorpha results in correct removal of the leader sequence (Weydemann, U. et al. 1995, Fischer et al. in WO00/40727). The chicken lysozyme leader sequence has been fused to human interferonα2b (IFNα2b), human serum albumin and human lysozyme or 1,4-β-N-acetylmuramidase and expressed in S. cerevisiae (Rapp in GenBank accession number AF405538, Okabayashi, K. et al. 1991, de Baetselier et al. in EP0362183, Oberto and Davison in EP0184575). Mustilli and coworkers (Mustilli, A. C. et al. 1999) have utilized the Kluyveromyces lactis killer toxin leader peptide for expression of HCV E2 in S. cerevisiae and K. lactis. 
The HCV envelope proteins have been produced by recombinant techniques in Escherichia coli, insect cells, yeast cells and mammalian cells. However, expression in higher eukaryotes has been characterised by the difficulty of obtaining large amounts of antigens for eventual vaccine production. Expression in prokaryotes, such as E. coli results in HCV envelope proteins that are not glycosylated. Expression of HCV envelope proteins in yeast resulted in hyperglycosylation. As already demonstrated in WO 96/04385, the expression of HCV envelope protein E2 in Saccharomyces cerevisiae leads to proteins which are heavily glycosylated. This hyperglycosylation leads to shielding of protein epitopes. Although Mustilli and co-workers (Mustilli, A. C. et al. 1999) claims that expression of HCV E2 in S. cerevisiae results in core-glycosylation, the analysis of the intracellularly expressed material demonstrates that part of it is at least hyperglycosylated, while the correct processing of the remainder of this material has not been shown. The need for HCV envelope proteins derived from an intracellular source is well accepted (WO 96/04385 to Maertens et al. and Heile, J. M. et al. 2000). This need is further exemplified by the poor reactivity of the secreted yeast derived E2 with sera of chimpanzee immunized with mammalian cell culture derived E2 proteins as evidenced in FIG. 5 of Mustilli and coworkers (Mustilli, A. C. et al. 1999). This is further documented by Rosa and colleagues (Rosa, D. et al. 1996) who show that immunization with yeast derived HCV envelope proteins fails to protect from challenge.
Consequently, there is a need for efficient expression systems resulting in large and cost-effective amounts of proteins and, in particular, such systems are needed for production of HCV envelope proteins. If a pre- or pre-pro-sequence is used to direct the protein of interest to the ER, then efficiency of the expression system is, amongst others, dependent on the efficiency and fidelity with which the pre- or pre-pro-sequences are removed from the protein of interest.